


I Stay Winning

by jongintomyworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gamer, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintomyworld/pseuds/jongintomyworld
Summary: Sehun just wants to play Battlegrounds with his hyungs but Jongin has other plans





	I Stay Winning

**Author's Note:**

> surprise or whatever! hope y’all enjoy this short pwp :”-) follow me @ sekaikinks on twitter just to talk or if you have any prompts you’d want me to write in the future :-)

The sound of fingers tapping furiously on the keyboard jolts Jongin right out of his slumber. He stretches his arms out, back arching like a cat as he raises his head up from the pillow to glance at the man of his (erotic) dreams. Tongue jutted out in fierce concentration and eyes squinting blearily at the screen in his barely awoken state, Sehun adjusts the microphone attached to his headset to speak. “Hyung, behind you, behind you.” Sehun’s fluffy black hair falls over his eyes as he clicks away like a madman. Jongin reaches out to brush the soft locks away and curls his body around the younger male, rubbing his leg over the smooth, milky skin of Sehun’s calves. 

Paying the older no heed, Sehun snaps his index finger on the left click button to shoot at his opponent. “Ah fuck, distract him.” He curses into the microphone. There is indistinct chatter coming from the headphones and Jongin can briefly make the voices out to be Jongdae, Minseok and Baekhyun. 

The bronzed male belatedly realises that Sehun’s taut chest is sleek with a sheen of sweat, porcelain skin gleaming with radiance under the morning sunlight. Jongin licks his lips. He fixes his eyes on the younger’s neck, noticing the dark purple spots right above his collarbones and under his ear. Jongin touches them, eyes fixated on the love marks he’d left in his wake. He feels Sehun’s piercing eyes on him now, as the said male reaches out to playfully pinch an exposed nipple before resuming to his game. “Run, run they’re right there!” Jongin feels a stir in his nether regions. 

Slamming his keyboard, Sehun rolls his eyes. “Baek, how many times do you want to die??” Jongin chuckles when he hears Baekhyun’s muffled reply of ‘don’t be rude, you little shit’. He nuzzles his face into Sehun’s neck, humming at the warmth as his lips ghost over the supple skin. 

“You winning, babe?” he asks, raising a questioning brow. 

A deep sigh escapes Sehun’s lips as he spams the left click button again. “Baekhyun’s being a dumb ass, so no.”

“Any fun?” 

Frown now stretching up into a smile, Sehun glances at Jongin again with a mischievous smirk. “Baekhyun’s being a dumb ass, so no.” He shrugs and mutes the audio for abit to drown out the nagging that’s started on the chat line. 

“Mm,” Jongin grins against the soft flesh on Sehun’s neck and presses a firm kiss right under his chiselled jawline. “Then stop playing, I know other fun things we could do.” Jongin shifts, throwing his leg over Sehun’s hip; and the latter feels something hard rub against the side of his bare waist. Sehun, clad in a fresh pair of boxers, suddenly remembers that Jongin’s still stark naked underneath those sheets. A deep flush starts up the back of his neck.

Sehun unmutes his chat line again and he hears Jongdae screaming at Minseok to cover him. The pale brunette continues to tap on his keyboard, willing away his growing erection as he brings the laptop over his crotch. “Maybe after this game, Jongin.” This doesn’t stop the male in question from rutting hard against Sehun’s bare thigh. Harsh pants start to escape from the tanned male as he helps himself to the pleasure. Upon hearing Sehun’s breath catch in his throat, Jongin smirks triumphantly. The older splays his hand over Sehun’s tight, defined abs and tugs one side of his headphones back so the devil’s whisper doesn’t fall on deaf ears. “I want to sit on your cock and ride you until you cum so hard you can’t even remember your own name.” 

It works. Sehun’s breath drastically shortens and his eyes glaze over, fingers hovering helplessly over the keyboard. 

Trailing a hand down south, Jongin swings his legs completely to straddle the younger, and nudges the laptop aside so he can sit on Sehun’s lower abdomen. Sehun can hear his teammates shouting at him over the headset, yelling curses and picking on him. “I told you to cover me, Oh Sehun! Where the fuck did you go!” Trying his best to navigate himself through the game, Sehun holds back a whimper when Jongin presses his soft, swollen lips over his own. He feels Jongin’s tongue licking fervently into his wet cavern, lips parting to bruise Sehun’s lips even more than they already are. Sehun keeps clicking though, and he manages to cover well, even with a lapful (and mouthful) of Jongin tempting him into submission. “Sehun, why do you keep dying? Is something wrong with your laptop today?” He hears Minseok mock him, and he breaks the kiss, coughing aloud. “Y-yeah. It’s glitching a little.”

Sticking his ass further back, the bronzed male passionately rocks his hips down onto Sehun’s growing erection. “Fuck,” the younger curses, closing his eyes briefly. The image of a gloriously naked Jongin, grinding on his lap while he’s in the middle of a game triggers Sehun’s kinks to the maximum level. Kim Jongin will be the death of him, physically and virtually. 

Jongin leans over, gasping slightly into his ear. “Let me hear you moan, Sehun.”

One hand has abandoned his laptop to support the older as Jongin pulls the black calvin’s off Sehun’s hips. Sehun’s eyes catch onto a something shiny sticking out from Jongin’s ass. And just as he’s about to ask, the older pulls it out smoothly and licks it sensually—eyes glinting dangerously. A butt plug? Jongin slept the whole night next to Sehun with a butt plug? Dirty. 

A sensual moan slips past the younger’s lips before he can hold back, and the chat line goes silent. Jongin grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside to slick Sehun up, chuckling at the hooded look he’s sending the older. 

“Sehun...” he hears Jongdae start.

“ARE YOU HAVING SEX IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME!!” Baekhyun yells and Jongin winces at the volume. If he could hear it so clearly through the headset, his poor Sehun must’ve been deaf by now.

There’s blood splattering on his screen, and Sehun knows he’s being shot at, but he isn’t in the mood to care right now when he has a whole Jongin sinking down onto his dick inch by inch—mouth ajar at the intense pleasure striking his hole. The slide in is easy however, with Jongin being open the entire night and everything. Caramel skin and messy brown hair invade his vision, and Sehun realises he now has both hands settled onto Jongin’s hips. The latter smiles sweetly, licking at the corner of Sehun’s mouth just for another addictive taste. 

Running his lithe hands over the milky complexion of Sehun’s toned chest muscles and abdomen, Jongin leans down to suck a nipple between his plush lips. Sehun loses it. He completely drowns out the noise in his chat line and gasps breathily at the small ministrations the older bestows upon him.

Jongin is good with his tongue. He swirls the engorged bud, before flattening it to give a firm stripe up. Jongin rolls his hips, in time with his lapping and Sehun lets out a low groan. The members on the other line are surprised, again by the audacity of their youngest squad member. “How dare you have sex while we’re trying to salvage a game young man!” Minseok chastises and Sehun hangs onto the last thread of decency to mutter out a small sorry. 

Jongin releases the swollen nipple with a lewd pop and straightens his back, moaning aloud at the sensations jolting up his spine from where they’re connected. The older lifts himself up slowly, before slamming back down with a loud cry of Sehun’s name. He starts to bounce rhythmically and the younger already swears this is the best ride he’s ever gotten in his entire life. Planting both hands on Sehun’s ripped chest, Jongin grinds hard onto the younger’s dick, humming deliciously at the immense gratification he gets in return.

“Jesus,” he whispers, putting two fingers into his mouth— sucking on them while staring directly into Sehun’s eyes. He then reaches behind to prod at the younger’s tight rim. Sehun shudders in bliss when two fingers slide right into his hole. “Jongin” He growls, slamming his hips up to meet the older’s wild bounces. He can indistinctly hear heavy breathing on the other line. And it didn’t matter what his friends were thinking about him right now—when the raw, erotic pleasure he’s getting is insurmountable. For all he cared, they could be jacking off to the sound of him having sex, if that was proof enough of how deprived and desperately single they were. 

Jongin starts scissoring spit-slicked fingers in Sehun’s hole, before fully thrusting them in the same time he plummets back down; bottoming out. The coil in the pit of Sehun’s stomach tightens unbelievably right before bursting and before he knows it, warm cum starts filling up Jongin’s tight snatch. The older’s soft whimpers turn into loud moans. 

However, the tanned male doesn’t stop there. He hops off of Sehun’s dick while the younger is still coming down from his high. He turns around and flips himself over, cock lining perfectly over Sehun’s mouth. Before the younger can register anything, there’s a warm suction on his sensitive dick. Sehun’s eyes fly wide open and he grabs Jongin’s hips, forcing them down into his hot, wet cavern. Jongin’s hips involuntarily thrust into Sehun’s mouth. 

“What the fuck are you so hot for?” the younger smiles against the engorged head of Jongin’s dick. His fingers sneak into the older’s loose hole and starts to thrust three fingers in simultaneously. Jongin arches his back, as Sehun’s other hand fondles with his ball sacs. Jongin shallowly thrusts into the younger’s mouth, but the younger hums in encouragement and that’s all it takes for Jongin to slam his hips all the way till it hits the back of Sehun’s throat. “Jesus, you suck me so good.” Jongin rasps before putting his lips back onto Sehun’s hard dick. 

Jongin’s hips snap erratically, and Sehun takes everything —all 8 inches of pure glory. He whimpers pathetically as he moves his fingers lower, using Jongin’s pre-come to fondle with his own pebbled nipples. The older looks on with a wild spark in his eyes, and three harsh thrusts later, he’s cumming down Sehun’s throat. 

“Fuck, your jizz tastes so good, Jongin.” Sehun moans, as he licks away the tip of the massive dick. Jongin kneels again, this time turning around to face Sehun. He holds the base of Sehun’s dick in one hand and aligns is rim over the 9-inch tower. “Please, fuck me and cum on my face”. 

Sehun flips Jongin over instantly, laptop crashing straight onto the ground, and headphones tossed. He licks a stripe up Jongin’s fluttering hole, still leaking come and immediately pushes his dick in. Jongin arches from the bed immediately, hand clasping onto Sehun’s firm bicep. The latter massages the side of Jongin’s waist, letting the older adjust again. Then, he fucks hard, the sound of skin slapping on skin loud as firework. Once, twice, thrice and Sehun is off the older again, scrambling up his pliant body while holding onto the tip of his cock. He tugs it twice before he spills over his hand, straight onto Jongin’s eager face. 

Sehun groans deeply in relief. White streaks of cum decorate the older’s flushed cheeks and long lashes, complimenting his tanned complexion beautifully. Sehun cracks his eyes open and admires the artwork beneath him. 

This insatiable, kinky man was his to ruin every single day and night. 

Sehun leans down to nose at Jongin’s cheek, lapping away the evidence of his pleasure. Jongin reaches up to swipe a line of cum, before popping his fingers into his mouth. 

He hums in content. “God, I can never get enough of this taste.” 

“You can have it whenever you want.” Sehun muses, eyebrows raised. Jongin slaps a hand over the younger’s tight ass and gropes him. “Even during a game?”

Realisation hits Sehun like a tidal wave as he glances down at Jongin’s pleasure-stricken face, then down at the screen of his computer which now displays ‘you have died in the arena’. 

He leans over Jongin to press the mute button and scrolls through the chat log. Baekhyun had condemned him to the pits of hell, Minseok had left the chat room completely and Jongdae simply admitted he’s gay now. Sehun types in a meek sorry before closing his laptop shut. Ducking his head down for a kiss, he falls completely over Jongin’s sated body with a content smile. “Especially during a game, babe.”

Jongin laughs, softly licking into Sehun’s inviting mouth. “You guys were gonna lose anyway.”

Curling an arm under the older brunette’s warm waist, he hums in agreement—body buzzing pleasantly. “With you around, I’ll always stay winning though.”


End file.
